


UshiOi Week 2017 Collection

by mickytaka558



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: -ish..., Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Birthday, Car Accidents, Claustrophobia, Drinking, Falling In Love, Festivals, Firsts, Human Trafficking, M/M, Party Games, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short Stories, UshiOi Week 2017
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-08 14:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11648007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickytaka558/pseuds/mickytaka558
Summary: A collection of short stories for UshiOi Week 2017.Day 1.1 (Celebration) - A Not So Lonely Birthday After AllDay 1.2 (Festival) - Between Lights, Love and Regretful WordsDay 2.1 (Firsts) - A Relationhip Told Through Wakatoshi's FirstsDay 2.2 (Last) - His Last Thoughtless WishDay 3.1 (Drinking) - Until MorningDay 3.2 (Party Games) - Claustrophobia (Or How 7 Minutes In Heaven Went Terribly Wrong)Day 4.1 (Role Switch) - The WinnerDay 4.2 (Alternate Personas) - The Promise of FreedomDay 5.1 (Conflict) - ???Day 5.2 (Confrontation) - ???Day 6.1 (Graduation) - ???Day 6.2 (Reunion) - ???Day 7.1 (Crossover) - ???Day 7.2 (Free theme) - ???





	1. Day 1.1 (Celebration) - A Not So Lonely Birthday After All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What is this?” he asks quietly. Incredibly quietly.
> 
> “Dinner.”
> 
> A scoff comes out before Tooru can suppress it.
> 
> “These should be all of your favorites, according to Iwaizumi Hajime.”
> 
> Tooru raises an eyebrow. “Huh? You spoke to Iwa-chan? Where did you even get his number?”

Wakatoshi leaves practice some time after their third break. He doesn't say why, nor goodbye. He just walks out of the gym with a brief nod towards the coach.

Tooru watches him go with slightly widened eyes, but then he shakes his head and wipes away the sweat from his forehead with the hem of his shirt. That was definitely weird though. He has never seen Wakatoshi end his practice so soon, and he can't help but wonder why he didn't tell him anything. After all, they have been sharing the same small apartment for months now, inevitably growing closer.

It kind of bothers him, not knowing why.

It also bothers him because he wanted to take Wakatoshi out for dinner.

The taller man doesn't now it is his birthday, only a few on the team do because they asked. Those few also wished him a happy birthday this morning and he had breakfast with them.

Ever since he moved away from Miyagi, and from Hajime to Tokyo, he started to see things in a different way. He doesn't want to be popular, doesn't want fans swooning over him wherever he goes (even though he still has them). He doesn't even feel that incredible need to throw a party for his birthday and invite everyone close to him over.

And yet, he still wants to celebrate it with more than a simple breakfast and spend it with Wakatoshi.

He wanted to ask him to come with him before heading out and going to meet the others, but the wing spiker was nowhere to be found. As usual, he woke up before dawn and went for a run, then took a shower, but instead of waiting for Tooru to get up, he just disappeared and they didn't see each other until practice.

Tooru will never admit to anyone that during his classes he kept checking his phone with a little bit of hope that Wakatoshi would text him. But of course he didn't. Because he never texts first unless it's for practice. For some reason, Tooru regrets being childish during the first days they spent together in the same dorm, regrets telling him not to bother him unless it's a matter of life and death or volleyball.

He still hasn't taken it back, even when they decided the dorm was too crowded and loud and moved into Wakatoshi's apartment.

“Tooru-chan, come come!” Satori's voice echoes through the gym and Tooru can't help but shudder. Still, he puts on his smile as he always does, stands up from the wooden floor and walks over to his teammate.

Needless to say, by the end of the practice, he is huffing in frustration and irritation. Satori managed to receive most of his serves and, even though that is a good sign for the future matches, he can't help but be pissed off.

_Will he ever be good enough?_

“Don't be salty, Tooru-chan. It's for the team's good that I am this awesome. Or maybe you're losing your touch... Who knows?”

Even though they were meant to mock him a little, those words sting. They bring up every shred of doubt that Tooru continuously keeps pushing down and away from his consciousness. He wonders how healthy that is.

Though, he would be lying if he denied that Wakatoshi's presence is a big help in regaining his confidence when he is feeling down. Wakatoshi's tone of voice, his words, his _damn_ sincerity... It all adds every bit of truthfulness into the praises he gives him on a daily basis. And even though he always tries to make it seem like it doesn't affect him at all, it certainly does.

And when he called Hajime and told him how _he is falling for stupid Ushiwaka-chan_ , the roaring laughter of his best friend made him laugh too, all of his grudges lost somewhere behind him.

_(He doesn't bother to look for them. Not all the time at least.)_

But his teammates are a pain. Satori especially.

For every praise coming from Wakatoshi, there is some kind of mockery coming from the middle blocker. It is exhausting, but Tooru knows how much of a valuable asset to the team he is, so he doesn't bother to fight him, and only tends to enter his teasing mode so he can start a series of provocations, which more often than not backfire onto him.

But still, this isn't bad. College definitely isn't bad.

When he is out of the shower and dressed up in his casual clothing, ready to go home, he pulls out his phone, looks for any new messages and pouts when he finds none.

As he is out of the shower and dressed up, the others just pass by him and slap him gently on his shoulder. “Happy birthday, man!” Tetsurō says once more. “Sure you don't want to go out for a few drinks? You'd be paying, you know? How cool is that?” he mocks, and Tooru laughs. “Next time, Kuro-chan.”

When he is left alone he can afford his smile to go away. He gathers his belongings from the locker room, puts them into his bag. He throws it over his shoulder and walks out. He certainly didn't think that he would spend his birthday completely alone.

It is moments like these that he misses his Iwa-chan the most. He would probably take him home and spend the night playing stupid video games and eating lots of junk food. Then he would probably fall asleep on the floor and Iwa-chan would kick him awake and force him to go to bed.

But Wakatoshi isn't like that. A few times he fell asleep under the kotatsu while studying, he woke up just there, with a pillow under his head a blanket covering his torso, where the cover of the kotatsu couldn't reach.

When he finally arrives at their little apartment and climbs the stairs to the third floor, he finds their door unlocked and just walks in. The light is turned on, but there is no one there. He looks around and finally sees him.

“Hello, Oikawa.”

Tooru lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Then, his eyes travel to their small table, filled with his favorite pizza, a loaf of milk bread, a small chocolate cake. All of his favorites. He opens his mouth to say something, but nothing comes out.

Brown eyes instead move to look into gold. Wakatoshi doesn't move, and doesn't look away either.

“What is this?” he asks quietly. Incredibly quietly.

“Dinner.”

A scoff comes out before Tooru can suppress it.

“These should be all of your favorites, according to Iwaizumi Hajime.”

Tooru raises an eyebrow, taken by surprise. “Huh? You spoke to Iwa-chan? Where did you even get his number?”

“I've had it for a while now. He sent me a message during the first week of our cohabitation and I saved his number.” Wakatoshi speaks slowly, quietly, and that deep voice echoes in Tooru's ears more and more with every letter rolling of his tongue.

He decides not to ask any questions. He knows Hajime must have texted Wakatoshi to tell him to keep an eye on him during practice. He doesn't need to ask that and falls quiet. Wakatoshi speaks instead. “It is your birthday today. I wrote to him to ask him what you like the most.”

Then, he takes an envelope that's been lying on the table and hands it over to Tooru. “I wish you a happy birthday. This is for you.”

Tooru blinks once, twice, then looks at the item handed to him. He takes it and opens it slowly.

His breath hitches in his throat. “Are these...”

He pulls out two tickets for the planetarium of Tokyo. He's wanted to go there ever since he moved to Tokyo, but between studies and volleyball he's never had the chance to even think about it.

“These are for Saturday. We have a day off from practice.”

Tooru's eyes soften, a funny feeling starts to bubble in his chest and he puts the tickets into the envelope once more, being extremely careful not to bend them. They must have been expensive. When he looks up, he finds Wakatoshi's eyes on him and he can't help but smile. Only for a moment.

Somehow, he then finds himself kissing Wakatoshi, his body moving on its own towards him, all the urges he repressed on a daily basis just springing free from their restrains. It isn't about the gift. It isn't about the praises. His pride is forgotten somewhere in the back of his mind.

He isn't sure for how long he has wanted to do this or for how long he's been denying it to himself. He told himself it was because of Wakatoshi's attitude and arrogance.

(Even though the wing spiker is not arrogant at all. He is confident and he has all the reasons to be, while Tooru doubts himself to the point of no return, even if his skills already brought him to the starting lineup.)

Eventually, they pull away from each other. Wakatoshi asks nothing about the sudden action and Tooru doesn't bother to announce his feelings to him.

They sit at the table and eat, and later they make themselves comfortable on their small couch; and it is the first time they don't sit apart from each other. This time Tooru dares to come closer, until his head is on the other man's shoulder.

They eat the cake and drink the green tea Wakatoshi prepared before Tooru's favorite drama began. And as the night goes on, Wakatoshi's lips slowly find their way on Tooru's neck, his large hands placing themselves onto his lower back. He doesn't go any further, doesn't push the small amount of Tooru the setter has offered him for tonight.

“Happy birthday, Oikawa,” Wakatoshi repeats when they are lying on the couch, in a very uncomfortable position – they are both way too big for the space they have – but it doesn't matter. Tooru hums quietly as Wakatoshi finally kisses his hands.

“Do you want to come with me to the planetarium?”

“I will come if you want me to.”

Tooru hums once more, closing his eyes. He feels Wakatoshi's hand on his cheeks now and he is so glad he wasn't wrong. “Ne, Ushiwaka-chan...”

“Yes?”

“Did coach really just let you out of practice to prepare dinner for me?”

Wakatoshi shifts against him and rolls on his back. Tooru ends up on top of him. “I promised him a hundred serves tomorrow after practice,” he explains and Tooru laughs, burying his face in Wakatoshi's chest and feeling his steady heartbeat drumming against his forehead.

“You are so silly, Ushiwaka-chan.”

“I do not see how I am silly because of this,” he mutters. Those large hands are now rubbing soothing circles against his back, bringing out all the sleepiness of the day.

Tooru smiles once more, but this time it doesn't fade away as quickly as before.

“Thank you,” he says then.

For spending with him his first birthday far away from home, for giving him a piece of that home in a sea of unfamiliarity. He knows that tomorrow morning they will have to sort out lots of things, talk about lots of feelings. But, despite the slight awkwardness of being in love with his former rival, whom he claimed to hate so so much, after the way Wakatoshi kissed him back, he doesn't feel unease. Nor fear. Only slight anticipation.

He swears he feels Wakatoshi's heart beat a little faster.

His birthday definitely hasn't turned out as sad as he thought he would when he moved out.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> I am finally uploading something after months and months of doing nothing. I finished my exams, but despite that, my depression's been getting worse.
> 
> My situation at home is extremely difficult and I just can't bring myself to work regularly on anything when under such pressure.
> 
> I discovered about UshiOi week kind of late, so I still didn't manage to finish all the prompts. I apologize in advance if there will be any delays in uploading. I just want to give you decent content.
> 
> And for those who are waiting on an update on Kings and Knights, I promise I am doing my best. I hope I will manage to have it out in a couple of days.
> 
> To those who read this collection, I honestly hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Thank you very much in advance for all the Comments, Bookmarks and Kudos. They really mean a lot to me! See ya at the next update!


	2. Day 1.2 (Festival) - Between Lights, Love and Regretful Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ushiwaka-chan.”
> 
> “Do not call me that.”
> 
> “I will because I want to. Now let's get something to eat because I'm starving.” And with that, he takes a hold of Wakatoshi's sleeve and drags him to the nearest dango booth. They find a small table close to it and decide to sit there, in front of each other.
> 
> “I don't hate you,” Tooru says then. Wakatoshi stays nothing.

He looks around but doesn't find them. With over two million people at the festival, he just had to get distracted and lose his friends within the first hour. He pulls out his phone and digits Hajime's number.

“Come on, Iwa-chan, pick up!”

But then he remembers Hajime told him he left his phone at home.

“Stupid Iwa-chan.”

He notices a few girls staring at him and giggling, whispering something between them, so he abandons his pout and smiles at them. They squeal and he moves on.

The crowd is extremely dense around the stalls and soon he figures he won't be able to find anyone at this rate. Takahiro and Issei should have their phones with them, but they aren't answering to the calls either. So he just leaves them a quick text, saying that if someone kidnaps him or if he dies, it will be on them.

He just sets on walking through the streets, glancing here and there to see if he can find something interesting. Countless girls try to approach him but eventually back off when he doesn't bother to give them more than a smile.

It is a weird feeling. He is in the middle of a crowd and yet he feels lonely. When his teammates suggested a group meeting in the evening and then a trip to the festival, he was more than happy. But now he wonders just how much of it he will be able to enjoy.

Soon, the lights start to be too strong for him, and the amount of people just exhausts him. He eventually starts to speak to some girls, but it bores him when they try to drag him to the woods so they can be alone.

He doesn't want to be alone with them, but he indeed wants to be alone with himself.

The practice match they had with Shiratorizawa a few days ago still stings. Of course, his team wasn't able to take one set and they lost the match because his serve went out of bounds.

Eventually he does go to the woods, sighing when the noise and lights of the festival fade behind him and the darkness welcomes him. But with the quietness come the thoughts and memories, an also the heaviness in his chest. He keeps walking through the trees and towards a small pond where he often takes Takeru to watch the swans.

When he gets there, though, he finds the bench occupied.

Still, he walks towards it, but freezes the moment the man turns to look at him.

“You've got to be kidding me...” Tooru mutters under his breath.

“Oikawa.”

He is about to turn on his heel and walk away, but then Wakatoshi is standing up. “Wait.”

“What for?” Tooru snaps. Wakatoshi doesn't seem to be bothered by his outburst and instead keeps watching him impassively.

“Why are you here?” comes the quiet question. Tooru rolls his eyes. “Why are _you_ here?”

“I lost track of my teammates. I doubt I will find them before the end of the evening, so I opted for coming here. I do not appreciate all that noise.”

Tooru pouts, looking away from that gold. Even through the darkness, he feels it piercing into and through him so easily. The practice match still burns in the back of his mind and brings uneasiness into him. “Hm, sucks for you.”

“Are you here alone as well?”

“I came with my friends.”

“Did you lose track of them too?”

“No, I didn't!”

Wakatoshi walks around the bench and towards Tooru, stopping only a few steps away from him. Only then does Tooru notice the yukata the man is wearing, thanks to the faint light coming from the pole a few meters away. Pitch black with an obi decorated with golden flowers.

He feels himself being scanned too, and his skin shivers even though he doesn't want it to.

“Would you like to join me?”

Tooru scrunches his noise. “And do what?”

Wakatoshi blinks. “You came here for the swans, didn't you?” he asks, then turns to look towards the lake. Tooru finally spots the two birds in the water, their heads elegantly resting on their backs as they float in a peaceful slumber.

He feels something stir in his chest when Wakatoshi walks away and back to the bench, the silence enveloping them whole.

There is a part of Tooru that is screaming at him to turn around and leave, but another one loosens his breaks and makes him move forward and sit down next to the man. There is a long moment of silence between them, their eyes lost in the steadiness of the water.

“I didn't have the chance to talk to you after the match.”

Tooru looks at him. “What was there to talk about? You won and we lost.”

Wakatoshi lowers his head. “You could have been-”

“Yeah, I could have been. I probably _should_ have been. But I didn't want to,” he cuts him off. The irritation builds in him, but he doesn't bring himself to stand up. “You have to understand that there are people who don't always choose what's best for them.”

Wakatoshi meets his gaze now. “I don't understand.”

Tooru lets out a frustrated laugh. Then he grows quiet. “Sometimes there are things that aren't meant to be understood.” He knows he is one of them. “But it's just the way they are and there is nothing you can do about it.”

By the end of the sentence his courage disappears and he doesn't dare to look at the kind of expression Wakatoshi is making. He doesn't want to see, doesn't want to know.

But then Wakatoshi is standing up, walking closer to the water. Tooru just sits still.

The two swans are now sleeping next to each other. A couple who chose each other since they were brought to the pond and which still hasn't grown apart. Tooru remember his mother telling him about them.

They are the incarnation of devotion.

“I have always wanted you with me, Oikawa.”

“I won't come to Shiratorizawa.”

“I know.”

Tooru bites his lip. “Then stop asking me to. I would never play with someone I hate.”

“I have always been in love with you.”

They say it at the exact same time; Wakatoshi doesn't move nor speak after that and Tooru is left staring at his back. When he finally turns around to look at him and for a moment there is such a pain in his gaze it tears through Tooru's skin and makes regret wash over him like a river. And in the same instant there is none anymore.

“Why are you still here then?”

Tooru wants to shout at him, but he finds out he can't. “I don't know.”

“Your friends must be looking for you,” Wakatoshi says then and Tooru understands it is an invitation to leave. But he can't.

“Yours too. Let's go find them.”

Despite the initial resistance, Wakatoshi comes with him. They return to the light and to the noise, and stick together for the whole evening. They don't speak much – Tooru doesn't even know what would be appropriate for this kind of situation, if there is such a thing as appropriate after what he just said to him.

After an hour of wandering around, Tooru has enough.

“Ushiwaka-chan.”

“Do not call me that.”

“I will because I want to. Now let's get something to eat because I'm starving.” And with that, he takes a hold of Wakatoshi's sleeve and drags him to the nearest dango booth. They find a small table close to it and decide to sit there, in front of each other.

“I don't hate you,” Tooru says then. Wakatoshi doesn't believe him.

.

Three years later, they return to the same festival, this time as university students. This time, together. They don't lose their friends this time, even because they are a much larger group now. But it really feels like just the two of them.

They do get separated from the others at some point and go to check on the swans, also to feed them some dry bread. They are still there, together as always.

Tooru holds onto Wakatoshi's hand as the fireworks explode in the sky.

 


	3. Day 2.1 (Firsts) - A Relationhip Told Through Wakatoshi's Firsts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What do you want, Ushiwaka-chan?”
> 
> Wakatoshi swallows.
> 
> You.

The first time Wakatoshi sees Tooru is during the first official match between Shiratorizawa and Kitagawa Daiichi in which they both participate in their respective starting lineups. When he sees Tooru's tosses, the beautiful way his slender fingers push the ball in the air and towards the other players, he forgets to jump.

Kitagawa Daiichi scores and the coach scolds him for getting distracted.

His team wins and before he even has the chance to take a step towards the setter who surprised him so many times during the game, he walks away with slumped shoulders, his head low, not even a glance to his side.

Wakatoshi, for the first time in his life, feels an incredible lack in his life. For the first time, he _wants_ something he doesn't have.

Though he is not completely sure what it is.

.

The first time Wakatoshi talks to Tooru is after the finals of their second year of middle school. His team once again emerges victorious from the tournament, while Tooru's team comes in second.

During the award ceremony, he sees Tooru staring at a spot on the floor, not reacting to anything around him.

So when it all ends and the players slowly leave the locker rooms, Wakatoshi stands a little further from Kitagawa Daiichi's one.

Tooru is the last one to come out, and when he does, Wakatoshi comes closer. The other boy notices him immediately and stiffens visibly. The wing spiker notices a slight redness in his eyes and figures he must have been crying.

“Hello, Oikawa,” he greets.

He expects politeness from the brown-haired boy, but instead he receives a frown and a “What do you want?”

Frankly, Wakatoshi doesn't know what he wants. He knows he _does_ want something, but he doesn't understand it. There is one thing he is sure about, though. “I wanted to praise your setting abilities. You are a very talented player.”

Tooru blinks, his mouth opens slightly, but only for a moment. Then, the frown returns. “We still lost.”

Wakatoshi shrugs. “Not because of you, certainly. Your team has many flaws, so there was not much that you could have done. Perhaps a team like mine would suit you better. I believe that you could enter Shiratorizawa thanks to your abilities, if you wanted to do so.”

By the end of his speech, Tooru's eyes are wider than they were on court when Wakatoshi first spiked and scored a point against them.

Then, he shakes his head in disbelief, mutters a quiet “Fuck you,” and then leaves without looking back.

.

The first time Wakatoshi realizes he is falling for Tooru is during his second year of high school.

After a match, he finds Tooru by the vending machines, but doesn't approach him. He waits until the brunette notices him, and when he does, he sticks his tongue out at him.

“What do you want, Ushiwaka-chan?”

Wakatoshi swallows.

_You._

As simple-minded as he it, it doesn't take long for everything to dawn on him.

.

The first time Wakatoshi feels jealousy overcoming him is after the last match between Shiratorizawa and Aobajōsai. They win, obviously, and as Wakatoshi looks for Tooru to ask him about university, he stumbles upon Iwaizumi Hajime with his arm wrapped around the setter.

“We'll beat him next time. We still have one more chance.”

Tooru stares at an indefinite spot in the wall in front of them, his towel hanging around his neck to gather all the sweat. “What if we fail?”

“We won't.”

“You can't know that. We've never won.”

Hajime pats him on the shoulder, pulls him closer to himself. “I'll do my best to bring you victory, even if you don't deserve it, Shittykawa,” he assures him.

And Wakatoshi feels this rotten feeling building in the pit of his stomach, and then a fit of anger which he successfully manages to suppress towards Iwaizumi Hajime. It is because of him that Tooru didn't want to come to Shiratorizawa.

He's always wanted to prove that he and his team can make it, even though they all know they can't. But Wakatoshi can give him all that. He can take him to Nationals and make him win them. If only he gave him _one_ chance to do so. He can give him everything he's ever wanted.

His hands ache with the need to touch him.

.

The first time Wakatoshi receives a toss from Tooru is after six long years of the latter trying to convince the setter to join his school, to join his team, to join _him_.

(To be his.)

So when they stumble across each other in the same university, and when the offer is too good for Tooru to pass on, it happens. It is a simple practice match where the new arrivals must demonstrate whether they are worthy of being on a team like that.

So when they get the perfect ball to attack, Tooru looks at him and Wakatoshi understands the simple question without it having to be spoken. Tooru is a king on the court – not a dictator, a _king_ \- and his mere presence makes Wakatoshi want to obey his commands.

_Are you worthy of my tosses, Ushiwaka-chan?_

Wakatoshi jumps higher than ever, brings back his arm and when the ball is in front of him, at the perfect height and going at the perfect speed (as expected), he slams it down to the other side of the net, through three blockers who end up losing their balance and falling on the floor.

He lands and stands there to watch their irritated faces and then he turns to look at Tooru, who is looking back at him.

( _It is the first time he sees a genuine smile on his face._ )

He doesn't know if he is worthy of his tosses – Tooru is the only person who's ever managed to make him doubt himself – but Tooru certainly is worth all the wait.

A few weeks after that practice match, they both end in the starting lineup.

.

The first time Wakatoshi kisses Tooru is when he accompanies him to his dorm, after a dinner with their teammates. They both received the announcement that they are wanted in the National team.

Tooru is tipsy – he didn't hold back in drinking and at some point, Wakatoshi was forced to keep the bottle of sake away from him. When he offered himself to take him home, Tooru accepted and had a silly smile on his face for the whole walk.

Once they are in his apartment, Tooru throws himself at Wakatoshi, pressing their lips together and pushing Wakatoshi against the door.

Tooru's lips are incredibly soft and taste like he's always imagined, Wakatoshi thinks as he closes his eyes, wrapping his arms around the setter, pulling him in and shivering when he moans slightly at the action.

But he doesn't allow them to go any further than kissing. Tooru wants to, but Wakatoshi knows he is under the influence of alcohol and excitement. So he takes a hold of a slender wrist when one of those beautiful hands start to rub his crotch.

The setter whines when he is pushed away, but Wakatoshi kisses him once more, then pulls away. Tooru seems to want more – and Wakatoshi surely wants this a thousand times more than him, but it is not the time.

“We will talk about this in the morning, Oikawa. You should go to sleep now.”

Tooru pouts and looks away. “Fine.”

.

The first time Wakatoshi confesses his feelings out loud is the day after the big announcement. They eat breakfast together at a cafè, Tooru slightly tired from the night before, but he is listening.

“I have been in love with you for a long time.”

The setter smirks playfully. “In _love_? Isn't that a big word, which describes a complicated feeling. Isn't that a bit too much for someone so simple-minded like you, Ushiwaka-chan?”

Wakatoshi recognizes the mocking tone, but he knows Tooru means no harm.

“It started as an admiration towards your skills. But it soon turned into something more. It has been so long, and yet this feeling is still growing.”

Tooru presses his lips together, his eyes lowering to stare at the cappuccino in front of him. He mixes it slowly, over and over, until it's already cold.

Wakatoshi stares at him, not even with expectation. He just can't have enough of looking at the gorgeous man in front of him.

“I think I've been feeling the same towards you for a while now,” Tooru finally speaks then. “I would like to try and see where this is going, but I'm bad at relationships... I'm no boyfriend material at all. I've been dumped so many times, I-”

“Oikawa.”

Tooru stops with his rambling and looks up to meet gold once again. He says nothing more.

Wakatoshi smiles at him, perhaps for the first time. “Let us not rush into this. We shall take it slowly and see where it goes.” But he swears to himself that he will do everything in his power to take it all the way to the end.

.

The first time Wakatoshi has the pleasure to take and make Tooru his all the way is a few months after they officially started dating.

That night, Tooru comes to his dorm. Wakatoshi's roommate is away and they can take advantage of the privacy.

Wakatoshi undresses him slowly, finally letting his hands touch every part of the man he's been in love with for so many years. He kisses him until their lips are swollen, until there are marks of all the shades covering Tooru's body.

He swallows all of the setter's moans when his fingers stretch his warm hole and when it's finally time to enter him, Tooru stops him.

“Have you ever done this before?” he asks. And Wakatoshi mutters a quiet no. Tooru kisses him then and tells him to lie down on his back, which Wakatoshi does immediately. Tooru told him he's done this many times, and there is that faint trace of jealousy once again.

But it soon disappears when Tooru is on top of him and starts to sink over his cock, slowly. He moans when he manages to take him in whole, despite his size. The warmth is incredible and it takes every bit of will and self-restrain fro Wakatoshi not to come right there and then.

They stay still for a short while, until Tooru is used to the stretch. Then, he starts to move. Wakatoshi's hands find their way to Tooru's legs, then move slowly to his hips, guiding his movements and setting a steady pace.

Tooru moans quietly, closes his eyes as pleasure starts to build in the pit of his stomach. Soon, Wakatoshi wraps his hand around his cock and pumps him with the same rhythm with which he is fucking him.

“Oh, fuck, Ushiw-”

“No.”

“ _Wakatoshi_ , it feels so good... Ahn!”

Wakatoshi's body reacts on instinct and he sits up, wrapping his arm around the setter and flipping them over so he is on top this time. Tooru squeals in surprise but as soon as Wakatoshi thrusts inside of him and fills him with his whole cock, he starts to moan louder.

Wakatoshi buries his face in his neck, grunting when he feels his orgasm building up. It doesn't take much for both of them to come. Tooru is the first to reach his peek, the constant stimulation of his prostate along with the friction his cock got when pressed between their bodies. He spills over them both and covers his mouth with his hand when Wakatoshi continues fucking him through his orgasm.

Soon, Wakatoshi comes as well, with a low growl. His whole body tenses, his hips pushing against Tooru as much as they can and then he relaxes. He gives the setter a few more slow thrusts and then pulls out of him, only to throw himself on the side.

Tooru lies there for a while, his chest heaving as he tries to regain his breath. Before he is able to, Wakatoshi pulls him closer, kisses him again, lets all of his urges be released at once.

Tooru giggles, but lets him do it and by the end of it, their lips are red and swollen. Tooru lies on his side, covered by only a thin blanket, while Wakatoshi wears and is covered by nothing.

“I don't believe that this was your first time, Ushiwaka-chan.”

“It was,” he says, sincerely. Then he kisses Tooru again, drunk on his scent and not able to resist him. Soon, Tooru understands that he won't be getting out of his room so quickly, and he laughs.

“You and your monstrous stamina are going to kill me.”

Wakatoshi hums, turns him over until he is on his stomach and proceeds to place kisses down his spine.

.

The first time Wakatoshi tells Tooru he loves him happens when they are in a hotel room in Rio. They have been chosen to be part of the Japanese Olympic team.

After their first game, after everyone has gone to sleep, Tooru and Wakatoshi lie in their shared room. The setter is nervous. Wakatoshi understands it, because he is too, but Tooru's been shaking for a while now and he isn't sure if that's a positive sign.

But then he kisses him, lets his hand rest on his neck, his thumb trace a gentle line on his defined jaw.

“I love you, Oikawa,” he whispers then and the setter's eyes widen. He stops breathing heavily and his body doesn't tremble underneath Wakatoshi's touch anymore. He suddenly leans in and kisses him and Wakatoshi smiles into it.

“Are we going to win, Ushiwaka-chan?”

“I promise you, we will.”

He will take him to the top, he will give him everything. For the first time in his life, with one single promise, Wakatoshi devotes himself and doesn't require devotion in return. But he knows he has it. Tooru tells him that much.

And after years, he finally finds the missing piece he's been looking for ever since he was a child.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy reading day two! The second prompt will be uploaded when I finish writing it.
> 
> To be honest, I was really tempted to put some angst in this one, but eventually I just couldn't. So yes, you are spared... 
> 
> For now.


	4. Day 2.2 (Last) - His Last Thoughtless Wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The man turns to look at him, then looks down at his hand.
> 
> “You really don't feel anything?”
> 
> “No.”

_Be careful what you wish for._

_._

Tooru isn't really sure how it got to this. It's all a blur and no matter how much he tries to concentrate, no matter how much he tries to find a reason... All it comes to mind is the fact that this time he really played with karma and now it's clearly pissed off with him.

Wakatoshi's eyes are looking up at him, that gold not so shiny anymore.

And all Tooru can do is scream.

“SOMEBODY HELP US! PLEASE!”

Not him. He got it wrong. He said it all wrong. But the people are gathering around them, whispering and watching in horror at the pitiful scene. Then, somebody finally decides to make the call. “Yes, there's been an accident. A man was hit by a truck...”

Tooru's senses black out for a moment. All he can do is keep his hands pressed against Wakatoshi's abdomen. And then the smell of blood overcomes him, its redness staining his hands, his clothes... Wakatoshi stays still underneath him, his eyes narrowing.

“Don't you dare to fall asleep, _Wakatoshi_.”

The name sounds strange rolling off his tongue, but it helps the man on the ground, whose eyes widen ever so slightly. Tooru feels tears gathering at the corners of his eyes, his face contort into a painful grimace. But if he starts to shake now, he won't be able to keep the blood from coming out.

The position is painful for him. His knee screams at him to remove the weight from it - but it isn't loud enough.

Soon, it starts to rain. The thunders roar in the sky and Tooru can't even afford to move a muscle to cover them. Not that he has anything with himself that could do it.

Why is no one helping them?

“I don't want you to die,” Tooru whispers, his voice choked by the sobs. His lungs feel broken and he can't breathe. “I didn't mean it... You know I didn't mean it...” As usual, his bratty mouth spoke before he could think it through. Theirs is rivalry, not hate.

And Wakatoshi really only wanted to help.

Wakatoshi blinks, tiredly, and for the mere second in which his eyes are closed, Tooru feels his heart stop. And when they open again, it feels a little better. “Look at me, _look at me._ You're going to be fine, understand?”

The man doesn't have any strength to speak, or else he would tell him not to cry for him.

Tooru doesn't know how much time it's been, but then someone is pulling him up and he screams. And then it all turns black.

.

He wakes up in the hospital. The lights are sickeningly bright and his eyes burn. He tries to move in the bed, tries to sit up, but his knee aches and he whimpers. He brings his hand to move the fringe from his eyes and realizes his wrist is bandaged, and there is no more blood.

When the nurse comes in, he asks: “Where is the man that was with me?” He prays for a questioning look, for a phrase that would say it was all a dream. But the woman smiles at him apologetically, pity all over her expression.

“He's in surgery.”

.

He soon learns that he had a panic attack which caused him asthma. He doesn't remember when was the last time it happened. (He must had been a child.) His knee got some damage from the fall and he earned himself a few scratches.

He should be dead.

If Wakatoshi hadn't pushed him away, he would be.

.

The doctor allows him to leave the hospital after only a few days. Tooru frowns when his crutches are returned to him and when his brace is wrapped around his knee tighter than ever. Even after months, he still isn't used to it.

Hajime waits for him outside of his room, and as soon as he walks up to him, he hugs him tight. “You idiot...” And Tooru offers a bitter smile, even though there is nothing to smile about. “Iwa-chan... What have I done?” he mutters as he buries his face in his best friend's neck.

The realization finally makes him break and he cries like he's never cried before. Not even when he found out volleyball was to be a part of his past.

.

When he finally gathers the courage, it's been a month. But he is back at the hospital, limping to the receptionist with a solemn expression. “I'm here to see Ushijima Wakatoshi.”

The woman nods and proceeds to check her computer.

“Third floor, room 304.”

“Thank you very much.”

The ride in the elevator seems endless, and when finally the bell rings, Tooru lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He reaches the room and knocks on the door, but no reply comes. He decides to go in either way, silently, and spots him immediately. It is a small space, made to contain only one patient.

There are so many machines attached to that bed, but Tooru's eyes only stay on Wakatoshi's peaceful figure. He is alone, but there are flowers and cards on every surface. Tooru feels guilty for not bringing anything, but he knows Wakatoshi doesn't like it when flowers are torn to be put in a vase.

He walks up to him and sits on the chair next to the bed.

Wakatoshi doesn't seem to have noticed his presence. His eyes are closed, his chest raising and lowering slowly and regularly. For a long time, Tooru does nothing but sit there, just looking at him.

His head is bandaged, his left arm as well. He doesn't see the rest of him because of the covers, but it isn't really necessary. With a shaky breath, Tooru lets go of his crutches and leans forward, until both of his hands are over Wakatoshi's.

Immediately, the cold of it strikes him and he feels sick. Wakatoshi's finger twitches slightly and Tooru bites his lip, hoping he is about to wake up. It hurts when he realizes he's wrong. Brown eyes then move to the heart monitor and focus on the signs created by Wakatoshi's heart.

He finds it incredibly tragic, that the machine is the one telling him this man is alive. He should have been in his place.

.

“ _Oikawa, please, listen to me!”_

“ _No! Go the hell away!”_

“ _I just want to help.”_

“ _Well, I don't need your help! Just..._ die _and go to hell and stay away from me!”_

_._

(It was the last time they got to be themselves.)

_._

The touch left by Wakatoshi's hands still lingers on his back. He pushed him so hard he managed to reach the sidewalk and he wishes he never turned around after that loud thud.

Even as the days go by, he keeps returning. His heart clenches at the sight of Wakatoshi's parents – he recalls Wakatoshi saying they are divorced, but they don't seem so at all. His father holds his mother in his arms, letting her cry her eyes out in his shoulder.

Tooru cries too.

Every day and every night.

The guilt is killing him, devouring him from the inside.

Especially when he learns about Wakatoshi's cracked spine, about how he'll never be able to walk again, let along play his beloved sport. His parents say he woke up a few times, and that he knows, but Tooru's never seen it.

.

When Wakatoshi opens his eyes for him for the first time, Tooru once again breaks and starts crying. He figures he must be a terrible sight, with snot and tears all over his face, but he can't control himself. Wakatoshi's parents are away, the two of them alone in the silent room.

Tooru holds onto Wakatoshi's hand and buries his face in the man's chest.

“I'm so sorry... Please, forgive me.”

Wakatoshi is too tired to speak. His lips part, but no sound comes out. So Tooru just cries into him, harder and harder with every squeeze of Wakatoshi's hand.

.

The next few days aren't very different. Whenever he looks at Wakatoshi's face, Tooru can't help but cry. His eyes are constantly red, his hands shaky.

“Don't... cry,” Wakatoshi whispers one evening and it's the first time he's spoken since before the accident.

Tooru though, can't bring himself to listen and keeps crying even harder.

.

Wakatoshi is allowed to leave the hospital only three months later. When he's body is healed, more or less, when he can talk and his wounds are gone, replaced by scars.

Tooru's crutches are gone as well, although the brace remains. It still hurts to walk, but he is grateful for being able to. He reserves himself the spot to push Wakatoshi's wheelchair and when Wakatoshi's parents drop them off at the former wing spiker's apartment, Tooru swears he will do everything in his power to help him.

“I want to move in with you,” he says at a certain point, while they eat. Wakatoshi blinks and then sighs.

“No.”

Tooru doesn't want to hear it, though. “Yes. I want to live here and be with you.”

“You are saying that only because you feel responsible for my condition.”

Tooru clenches his fists, grits his teeth and looks away. “I'm not. I just...”

“It is not your fault, Oikawa.”

Tooru abruptly stands up then, slamming his hands on the table. Wakatoshi just looks at him without any reaction whatsoever. “How can you say that?! Of course it's my fault! You ended up like this because of me.” He is screaming, even though he doesn't want to, even though he probably shouldn't be. He shouldn't upset Wakatoshi right now, the nurses had said so before they allowed him to leave.

“I made my choice, Oikawa. I wanted to save you and I did.”

“You could have died!”

“The same goes for you.”

Tooru feels tears spilling once more, even now that he feels like he doesn't have anything anymore to spill. He sits back down and buries his face in his hands. The sobs shake his whole body and he can't help but feel pity for both of them. Maybe him wanting to stay isn't as much about taking care of Wakatoshi as it is about not wanting to feel guilty. Wakatoshi seems to be so calm about everything that's happened, and this is what Tooru needs.

“I want to stay here. Please, let me stay here...”

When Wakatoshi's hand reach for his from the other side of the table, Tooru's tears stop. The warmth envelops him and he sucks in a breath. He feels relief spreading over him. “Thank you...”

.

One evening they find themselves sitting on the couch. Wakatoshi seems to be lost in the movie playing on the tv, while Tooru is lost in Wakatoshi.

They went for physical therapy this morning. It went well, for both of them, though there isn't really much they can accomplish. Tooru still can't believe it, even though it's been more than half a year since the accident. Tooru moves closer and finally dares to put his hand on Wakatoshi's thigh.

The man turns to look at him, then looks down at his hand.

“You really don't feel anything?”

“No.”

Still, Tooru doesn't pull back.

.

They somehow end up sleeping in the same bed. Oddly, it's because of nightmares. Not Wakatoshi's, like one would expect, but beacuse of Tooru's.

Wakatoshi sleeps peacefully most of the nights, while Tooru tosses and turns and wakes up sweating and crying almost every other night. Wakatoshi wakes up then, wraps a strong arm around the former setter and pulls him down, making him rest on his shoulder.

When he does that, Tooru finds it easier to survive the nights.

.

“I will never leave you, _Wakatoshi_.”

Ever since that night, Tooru hasn't used that horrible nickname. He doesn't use it ever again. He doesn't wish for horrible things to happen to people he doesn't like. He even calls Tobio, invites him over for coffee and they have a nice conversation.

Tooru asks him about the National team, about the Olympics. And, strangely, he doesn't feel jealous, but happy.

He misses volleyball, oh so much. He would give anything to be able to step on a court some day, but he needs to grow up and get over it.

Wakatoshi praises him many times, for his bravery and maturity, though Tooru firmly believes he is none of that. Even after Wakatoshi becomes able to do everything himself, he still doesn't feel like his job is done. He doesn't want to move out, even though Wakatoshi lets him know he can.

“Do you want me to?”

Wakatoshi opens his mouth, then closes it. He looks away, for the first time in his life. “No,” he whispers.

And Tooru stays.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I think people are going to kill me for this one. I thought I could stick to writing one story without angst, but my life is a mess and I need to vent.
> 
> So my favorites have to suffer. 
> 
> I apologize for being late with the uploads. I'm just so so busy lately... I barely have the time to sleep and my condition doesn't help much. 
> 
> I hope I manage to finish the next one soon! For now, I hope you like this one. *offers everyone a tissue*


	5. Day 3.1 (Drinking) - Until Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I want you to fuck me for as long as you can. Even if I faint or feel sick or beg you to stop... I want you to fuck me until morning and don't you dare have mercy on me or whatever shit you think it will be. I can take it.”

 

It is already some time past two am when Wakatoshi hears the knock on his door. It is rather loud, rather forceful and it takes nothing for him to recognize it. He opens it and finds Tooru standing there, leaned on the door frame with a wide grin.

“Hello, U-shi-wa-ka-chan~”

Wakatoshi blinks, then frowns slightly at the smell of alcohol invading his nostrils.

“Are you drunk, Oikawa?”

Tooru lets out a laugh. “Just a bit tipsy.”

As much as Wakatoshi wants to disagree with that, he remembers when he tried to reason with a drunk Satori, which ended up a complete failure. So he doesn't bother and instead moves from the door, letting Tooru stumble in his room.

Fortunately, his roommate is away for the weekend, so he at least won't have to do any painful explaining of the situation. He locks them up, and as soon as he turns around, he finds Tooru sitting on his bed with a bottle in his hand. “Brought some home~”

Wakatoshi walks to him, and takes it from his hand. It is not a struggle; alcohol tends to weaken Tooru every time. He ignores the childish whine he receives, but winces when Tooru's hands find their way on the waistband of his sweatpants.

“I brought it... for you, Ushikaw- No, that's wrong... _Waka-chan_.”

Wakatoshi rolls his eyes and is about to put the bottle on the nightstand, but Tooru's hands anchor themselves onto his hips and the setter nuzzles into his crotch. “I'm so horny, Waka-chan... Let's fuck.”

“I will not fuck you when you are drunk.”

Tooru giggles, but doesn't stop. “Waka-chan said a bad word...” He mouths at Wakatoshi's clothed cock and grins when he feels it growing hard with every passing second. “Look at yourself. You are already up to it.” Then, he finally tugs at the fabric between his fingers and pulls down Wakatoshi's pants and briefs until his cock is free from any kind of restrains. He doesn't bother removing them completely.

“So big...” Tooru mutters and immediately meets the head with the tip of his tongue.

Wakatoshi hisses and brings his hand to Tooru's shoulder, ready to push him away, but the glare he receives makes him stop. “If you don't want to, I can always go back onto the street. I could have the first man or two take me home to fuck me instead.”

Wakatoshi growls at the change of tone and Tooru smirks. Once there is no more resistance, he gets back to sucking him off and the wing spiker throws his head back, enjoying the warmth and wetness of Tooru's mouth. Despite his drunken state, Tooru is able to control his breathing and prevent himself from gagging whenever he takes Wakatoshi's whole length in his mouth.

It is incredibly hot.

Wakatoshi's large hand travels to Tooru's head, caressing him gently before taking a grip of those soft, brown locks. Tooru hums at the little roughness and pulls away, his grin wider than ever.

“So, wanna fuck me after all?”

Wakatoshi says nothing at that. Instead, he pushes the setter onto the bed and goes on top of him. But when he is about to kiss him, Tooru turns away. “Drink first. We're celebrating.”

Even though he could say no and have his way with the handsome man underneath him either way, Wakatoshi complies. He reaches for the bottle on the nightstand, opens it up and takes a long sip from it. Tooru watches him with hungry eyes as he does so, at the same time working his cock with his hands.

“Keep going,” he purrs.

He must be proud of himself for being able to push Wakatoshi over the edge every single time. Despite his hazy consciousness, he still is proabably going to be able to register everything he sees. He usually makes sure to be in the right condition for everything he has in mind.

When Wakatoshi empties half of the bottle, Tooru licks his lips and welcomes the kiss that comes afterwards. He hums into it, wrapping an arm around Wakatoshi's neck, while his other hand keeps touching that big cock of his.

Wakatoshi takes very little time to undress him and Tooru enjoys every part of it. He adores the teeth against his neck and closes his eyes at every ministration. He then turns his head and nibbles on Wakatoshi's earlobe and then whispers: “Hurry up and get me ready.”

They don't really do this often enough for Tooru to be able to take Wakatoshi with minimal preparation. Especially now, that the season of the championship is going on. Wakatoshi would never put them both in a situation where Tooru would be unable to play.

But now the championship is over.

Tooru moans at the fingers inside him, throwing his head back on the pillow and bringing his hand over his mouth. Wakatoshi doesn't miss a second of that aroused expression and keeps moving his fingers to stretch him out for good.

“W-waka-chan... I'm ready.”

The wing spiker hums and pulls out his fingers. Tooru winces and immediately sits up, pressing a sloppy kiss onto Wakatoshi's lips. When he pulls away he looks at him with half-lidded eyes. “I want you to fuck me for as long as you can. Even if I faint or feel sick or beg you to stop... I want you to fuck me until morning and don't you dare have mercy on me or whatever shit you think it will be. I _can_ take it.”

“Oikawa-”

“I said I can take it. You haven't fucked me properly for weeks.”

When Wakatoshi enters him, Tooru moans in relief and lets himself fall back.

The setter's request is absurd, especially for the condition he's shown in at Wakatoshi's door. Had he been sober, the spiker knows he would have been able to take it. His stamina never fails him and he can easily make this last for as long as Tooru wishes with minimal breaks.

“Keep going,” Tooru moans. “And _don't_ stop.”

.

During the night, Tooru does everything he promised him. He faints a few times, claims to feel sick (thankfully, he doesn't throw up) and asks him to stop, but Wakatoshi doesn't. It's been too long for him as well, and if Tooru's given him permission to do as he pleases without holding back, he does just that.

He loses count of the times Tooru comes, his eyes lost in that beautiful brown eyes and tear-stained face. He himself comes many times, though not as many as his partner, and he makes sure to do it inside him every single time.

Tooru asks for a sip from the bottle he brought, but Wakatoshi denies it to him. He's had enough, definitely. And despite the protests, the setter withdraws and lets him keep going.

By six am, they are both exhausted. Tooru lies on his bed without moving a muscle, his eyes unfocused and lost in the ceiling. Wakatoshi gently cleans him up from all the mess. The wet towel must feel nice, he thinks, because Tooru sighs when he runs it over his stomach. “So warm...”

The smell of alcohol stays with them as they lie close to each other, but Wakatoshi doesn't seem to mind. The bed is rather small for two of them, but they've done this enough times to know how to arrange their bodies so no one falls.

Tooru doesn't say much. He actually falls asleep only after a few minutes, while Wakatoshi stays there, watching him and tracing all the marks he left on him with his fingers. The setter's skin is soft an Wakatoshi can't get enough of it.

He falls asleep after the sun is already up.

.

They wake up some time in the late afternoon.

Tooru groans as he holds his head in his hands, face buried in the pillow. Wakatoshi brings him a glass of water and a bag of ice to put on his forehead.

“It hurts, Ushiwaka-chan...”

Wakatoshi sighs. “You drank too much.”

“I know... It seemed like a good idea.”

Wakatoshi sits on the edge of the bed and stays with his setter. He runs his hand through his hair, brings him more water when needed and at some point, Tooru becomes able to keep his eyes open for more than ten seconds.

He is still not able to get up though.

“That felt so good...”

Wakatoshi's lips curve up ever so slightly.

“It hurts as hell now, though. I don't think I'll be able to walk to my dorm.”

“You can say here if you want. My roommate will be back only tomorrow around eight. You can spend the whole night and day in bed if you wish so.”

Tooru hums, closes his eyes again. “That seems like a nice idea.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some drunken porn to compensate the angst of the previous story.


	6. Day 3.2 (Party Games) - Claustrophobia (Or How 7 Minutes In Heaven Went Terribly Wrong)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His pride is gone and he soon finds himself holding tightly onto the wing spiker he always claims to hate. And he expects to be pushed away, but those large hands are doing anything but that. He feels one of them on the small of his back, gently patting him, while the other runs through his hair.
> 
> “I can't do this...” he whispers and Wakatoshi hushes him gently.
> 
> “Just concentrate on breathing.”

Tooru thinks this is a bad idea.

No, a terrible idea.

The dorm closet is way to small for him and stupid Ushiwaka-chan to be in it and not feel uncomfortable. And if that wasn't enough, he is claustrophobic. What the hell was wrong with him when he agreed to play seven minutes in heaven with his teammates? They are in college, for God's sake. They should be playing drinking games, not _this_.

There are way to many parts of their bodies in contact with each other for Tooru's liking, but there is nothing he can do. Seven minutes isn't a long time usually, but right now it is.

“Oikawa, are you alright?”

“Why wouldn't I be?”

Wakatoshi adjusts his body slightly, allowing Tooru to have just a tad more space. “You are shaking.”

“I'm not...”

He is. He _really_ is.

“It's just really hot in here.”

Wakatoshi blinks. “It's winter, Oikawa. And Kuroo's and Bokuto's heater doesn't work properly,” he says and Tooru curses under his breath. “Ah, is that so?” He sucks in a breath after that. He feels Wakatoshi's hand take a hold of his wrist, ever so gently, and he doesn't have the strength to pull away.

“Do you want to leave? I am sure they will let us out if they know you are not feeling well.”

Tooru lets out a strained laugh. “They'll laugh at me forever if we do that.”

“Why would they? Everybody is afraid of something, but they are not to be blamed for that.”

Those words sound so reassuring to the setter and help him to breathe. His heart slows down a little, but he can't shoo away this vulnerability. He doesn't want to be like this in front of his rival. Right now, the mere thought of it makes his head hurt, so he just lowers it.

“What are you afraid of then, Ushiwaka-chan?”

He focuses on Wakatoshi's hold as he waits for the answer. There is silence for a long time, but then Wakatoshi comes a little closer. The setter doesn't know whether it's voluntary or not, but he finds himself not minding that much.

“I guess I am afraid of hurting my arms or legs beyond repair and not being able to play volleyball again. I-”

Before he is able to finish his sentence, Tooru laughs. “You are so simple-minded, Ushiwaka-chan. Is volleyball really everything you think about? So silly...”

Wakatoshi hums. “If I can not play volleyball, then I will not be able to see my father. He only comes to Japan during Nationals, if I get to play at least in the quarter finals.” The way he says it makes Tooru feel like he's just been punched in the stomach. And once again, he gets to be the jerk of the situation.

The wing spiker doesn't seem too mad at him for laughing at him.

He is glad to know that.

“You must miss your dad a lot, huh?”

“I do.”

Tooru doesn't really understand. He is lucky enough to have his whole family around, and Hajime's family too. He doesn't know how it feels to be lonely; misunderstood, perhaps. But never lonely.

As the conversation dies out, Tooru begins to feel panic raise once again and Wakatoshi seems to notice too. “Oikawa, we do not have to do this.”

Tooru shakes his head and stays still. “Just a few more minutes. We won't die.”

It turns out that it isn't really a few minutes. When the seven minutes are up, Wakatoshi knocks on the closet door and waits for Tetsurō to come and open the closet up. But no one comes.

Tooru knocks as well. “Oi, Kuroo-chan, time's up! Let us out!”

No one answers this time either.

Tooru feels his mouth turn dry and he desperately looks at the man with him, trying to see the most of him even though it's so dark in here. His legs begin to shake and his hands find their way to Wakatoshi's. “Wh-where are they?”

“I do not know. Do you have your phone on you?”

Tooru shakes his head so hard he feels like his neck could snap at any moment. “I left it on Kuroo-chan's bed. Please, tell me you have yours.” His voice is slightly high-pitched, but he can't control it.

“I am afraid the same goes for me.”

“Shit.”

It is a nightmare, really. His hate for cramped, closed places grows with every passing second. He finds it difficult to breathe normally and the urge to scream is almost overwhelming. “I think I need to sit down...”

The space is way too small to contain two men of their size in it, the clothes scattered everywhere because of Tooru's constant moving and fidgeting.

Somehow, Wakatoshi manages to slide down in a sitting position and Tooru follows. It is impossible for them to sit in two different spots, so Tooru settles for straddling Wakatoshi's lap and resting his hands on those broad shoulders.

“I'm sorry... I'm really bad with closed environments. Really bad, _really_ bad...”

Why did they even accept to be _locked_? It was obvious no one would have gotten out before the seven minutes were up. So why did that stupid owl insist on it?

His pride is gone and he soon finds himself holding tightly onto the wing spiker he always claims to hate. And he expects to be pushed away, but those large hands are doing anything but that. He feels one of them on the small of his back, gently patting him, while the other runs through his hair.

“I can't do this...” he whispers and Wakatoshi hushes him gently.

“Just concentrate on breathing.”

Tooru nods and does as he is told and eventually, he ends up with his face buried into Wakatoshi's neck. The gentle caresses don't stop even as the first hour goes by, even as Tooru's body starts to shake even more.

“Why are you so nice to me?”

It is easy, to focus on every single finger touching his head, on the smell of Wakatoshi's cologne and the steady beating of his heart against his own chest, so slow compared to his own.

“Why would I not be?”

“I always treat you like shit. Even if you don't deserve it. Just because I'm a stupid, prideful brat without any talent, unlike you.”

Wakatoshi turns his head slightly and every movement of his body lingers on Tooru's. “You are no such thing. You are a very talented player and I admire you very much. I would not have insisted so much on asking you to come to Shiratorizawa if I did not respect your skills and think of them as worthy of our school.”

Tooru exhales shakily and presses his face more against Wakatoshi's hot skin. His pulse makes his skin warm, it's steadiness creating a pleasant feeling on Tooru's lips.

“I envy you, Ushiwaka-chan. Nothing really bothers or worries you. I wish I could be as cold as that.”

No reply comes this time either. Tooru wonders if he's blabbing too much. But it is stronger than him, as always.

“Ushiwaka-chan?”

“Yes?”

“Wanna make out or something?”

The gentle caresses on his lower back stop abruptly. He feels Wakatoshi' eyes on him even though he doesn't have any way to see them. “Oikawa-”

“Just to pass the time, you know?”

“No. Not here and not now.”

Tooru feels his lips curving up. “But you _would_ make out with me, if we weren't here I mean.” He doesn't know why he is saying this. He would never kiss stupid Ushiwaka-chan. Never. Right? However, this new revelation of the wing spiker leaves him surprised and needy for clarification.

“I would not be against it.”

Tooru sighs, his body relaxing a little bit more. “Ushiwaka-chan likes me, doesn't he?”

“Yes.”

This time, the laugh that comes out of him is genuine. “You're not even trying to deny it.”

“Why would I?”

“You're incredible...” And he says nothing more about that statement. There will be time to talk about this, after they are out (hopefully) of this closet and after he forces Tetsurō and Kotarō in here as punishment for leaving them alone.

“Do you mind if I try to sleep?” The alcohol is kicking in, after Wakatoshi's words have managed to prevent a violent a panic attack, and he slowly feels his eyelids growing heavy. The position he is in is oddly comfortable, although his legs might hurt when he stands up later.

“If it helps you feel better, I do not mind at all.”

Once again, Wakatoshi demonstrates his kindness, demonstrates how Tooru's pride has always made him see the worst where there wasn't even a bad. It makes him feel safe.

Still, he would like at least some light, even a small amount of it. He would like to have a mirror, just to give him the illusion of a larger space. They, however, don't have any of that.

“Just take in deep breaths,” Wakatoshi whispers and Tooru listens.

The darkness is soon sealed in front of his eyes.

.

When he wakes up, there is light around him. Space as well. He feels the mattress underneath him and heavy blankets on top of his body and brings his hand to rub his eyes and see better. He's in his room.

How and when did he get here again?

He sits up slowly, carefully – his head hurts a little. The sun coming through the curtains doesn't help. His roommate is nowhere to be found, nor is Wakatoshi. When he looks at his nightstand, he finds a package of strawberry milk and a fresh loaf of milk bread. There is a small note attached to it, coming from the two who caused him to spend God knows how much time in a closet. It's an apology.

Underneath it, the handwriting is different, more precise and clean.

“ _See you at practice. I hope you are feeling better.”_

Tooru sighs and lies back down.

He stretches his limbs as much as he possibly can. It never felt so good.

 


	7. Day 4.1 (Role Switch) - The Winner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Get on your knees, Ushiwaka-chan.”

“Get on your knees, Ushiwaka-chan.”

It feels overwhelmingly good, to finally watch as Wakatoshi obediently follows his commands, just like he was forced to do so many times prior to now.

The man is still in front of him, his hands tied behind his back, his eyes fiercely looking at him, piercing into his being and making all the hairs on his forearms stand. This is definitely hot.

Tooru feels himself growing hard – he's always been known for getting off on telling people what to do, on watching them listen and obey and submit themselves to him. But Wakatoshi's never been in that position.

Until now, that is.

They play this little game after every match against each other, whether it is official or just simple practice. Whoever loses has to do whatever the winner says. Needless to say, until now, Wakatoshi got to do so many things with him, _to_ him.

He remembers the strong grip around his neck, the way he always finds himself begging his rival to fuck him harder and make him come. It haunts him every day, whenever he sees the man around. Whenever they shake hands in front of the referee and after every single loss.

But this time, the roles are reversed. This time, he and his team won.

Now he will make him do the same.

But not yet.

“Devote yourself to me, _Wakatoshi_.”

The wing spiker, who's never submitted or devoted himself to anyone – not even to his own teammates, does just that.

He moves closer to the setter and waits for Tooru to offer him his hand. Then, he kisses it, runs his lips over every knuckle, until Tooru sucks in a breath and decides to push two of his fingers in his mouth. The low hum he receives in response makes him feel like he's never felt before and it's only the beginning.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then they have lots of kinky sex. 
> 
> Oikawa tops. Finally.


	8. Day 4.2 (Alternate Personas) - The Promise of Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's never been kissed before, so when Wakatoshi's lips come in contact with his, he doesn't know how to react. He lets him do as he pleases, still ready, still waiting, only to discover there is nothing to wait for. Wakatoshi pulls away soon, then lies down onto one of the pillows.
> 
> “We have time. I certainly do not want to force you to do anything you are not comfortable with.”
> 
> “But you bought me.”

It has become routine by now.

Getting bought and sold, borrowed and rented for a night or two – maybe a week.

His body is too tired to even hurt anymore, his throat so sore he hasn't spoken for months. His owner keeps laughing at him every time he returns. “You look like shit and yet you still bring me so much money.” Then he earns himself a couple of slaps and a night of rough sex, during which he is usually tied to the headboard of the bed, his eyes covered by a dark bandage.

And then back to his cage.

One day though, his owner comes to him, his face twisted into a frown.

“Get out of here!” he yells as he takes a hold of the chain attached to his collar and pulls him out with brute force. He feels his eyes watering, the air being stuck in his throat. He coughs a few times, but eventually gets on his feet.

He is dragged through the dark halls, until they are in front of one of the pleasure rooms. “You better make yourself worthy of that money. If he returns you and asks me to refund you, I swear I'm going to kill you.”

“How much time does he want with me?” he asks, his body already trembling.

“He bought you for good. You're leaving with him.”

Before he has any time to process his owner's words, the door is being opened and they step in. A tall man sits on the couch opposite them, broad shoulders and strict gaze. His eyes look like molten gold, even if he isn't sure if it's just the light's doing.

“He's all yours now.”

“Thank you very much. We shall see ourselves out,” the man says in such a deep voice (it makes shivers run down Tooru's spine) and stands up. He calmly walks up to him, then offers him his hand. Before he has the chance to take it, his chain is shoved in it instead. “I hope he's what you're looking for.”

Without waiting for a reply, he leaves and the two of them remain alone.

“I am Ushijima Wakatoshi. May I know your name?”

He doesn't know whether he should reply, but then... It's better not to start off with the wrong foot.

“My name is... Tooru. But if you don't like it, you can call me whatever you want.”

There is a weird expression on his new owner's- _Wakatoshi's_ face when he says that. His eyebrows raise a little, his eyes widen. But it lasts less than a second, then it's back to normal.

“Do you not have a family name?”

“I don't have a family.”

The man seems to ponder this too, but then nods slightly. “Shall we leave? I want to take you home.” He lets go of his chains and motions him to follow him and Tooru does. They leave the building through the back door and Tooru discovers there is a black limo there, waiting for them.

Wakatoshi reaches it and opens the door. He then looks at Tooru. “Please, come in.”

Tooru settles for the furthest corner from the door, tells himself to occupy only the minimal amount of space. He looks at himself and grimaces at his condition. They could have at least washed him for the occasion. If this man returns him, they will put all the blame on him.

Wakatoshi coughs slightly, trying to get his attention, and he succeeds.

Tooru looks at him, his whole body tense. This man strikes him as educated and polite, but he's had many encounters like this before, and usually these kind of men are completely different behind the closed doors of their rooms.

Violent, most of the times. Perverse, always.

The ride is long and quiet. Wakatoshi says nothing to him and Tooru doesn't have the guts to speak. The time that goes by isn't really clear. But it feels like hours. Maybe it is hours, he isn't sure.

The man's eyes are fixed on him and Tooru doesn't dare to meet them.

He keeps his head low and prays for no slaps or kicks to come his way.

After what feels like forever, the car finally stops. They step out and Tooru's jaw just drops. They are in front of a mansion and are now in the biggest garden he's ever seen in his life. There is no one here but them though – it feels incredibly empty.

“Follow me, _Tooru_.”

“Yes, Master.”

Wakatoshi stops abruptly. Without turning around, he says: “Do not call me that.” Then, he resumes walking. They enter the house and Tooru once again is left stunned when he sees the enormous lobby that welcomes them. But he doesn't stop to admire it – hopefully, sooner or later he will.

“How would you like me to address you?”

“Ushijima is alright.”

“Ushijima-sama then?”

“Just Ushijima.”

It is definitely weird. Never had he been allowed to be so informal with a client or owner. They usually require him to bow, to kiss their feet and fake devotion he will never be able to give to anyone. But this man is different. He leads him through a spacious hall, until Wakatoshi just stops.

He opens a door and turns on the light.

Tooru realizes it is a giant bathroom and goes in. Now, nervousness starts to settle in – his stomach aches a little, his hands tremble. He closes the door behind him and his heart starts to drum against his rib cage so hard he thinks his ribs might just shatter because of its strength.

Wakatoshi stands in front of him, stares at him and Tooru closes his eyes. Those large hands find their way to his clothes and he instinctively winces.

“You do not have to be afraid of me.”

That's what they all say.

He waits as Wakatoshi undresses him with unexpected gentleness. He undoes his collar and throws the chains on the floor – Tooru senses a little more violence with those. His clothes soon fall from his body one by one until he is completely naked and exposed. He braces himself and waits. When no touch comes upon him, he finally decides to look again.

Wakatoshi is not in front of him anymore, but is bent over the bathtub, letting water in. The steam soon raises and Tooru feels himself on the verge of crying, the last warm bath he had so foreign among his memories. His legs carry him closer, his knees shaking but supporting him nonetheless.

Before the tub is even full, Wakatoshi helps him get in, offering him a stable support.

“Is it too hot?” the man asks when Tooru sits.

“No. It's perfect.”

A low hum comes from behind him. “You should relax then.”

Tooru is aware of his stiff posture. What should he do? Before he knows it those hands are on his shoulders, pulling him back until his back is resting against the ceramic. He exhales, his eyes widening slightly when the bones in his spine crack.

He whines and Wakatoshi immediately pulls away from him. “Did I hurt you?”

Tooru shakes his head. “No... I'm sorry...”

Wakatoshi sighs in relief, then goes to grab a sponge from under the sink. Tooru observes his every movement and when he finds him kneeling once more by his side, he can't hold back anymore. “Why are you doing this?”

Wakatoshi dips the item into the water, lets it absorb as much of it as possible. Then, he proceeds to wash Tooru's body. He starts from his neck, then slowly proceeds down to his shoulders and chest. Then his back.

Tooru finds his lips parting slightly and his muscles loosen up.

“I do not want you in those conditions in my house.”

There is something very dangerous in Wakatoshi's gaze when he spots the dark marks on his pale skin. He touches them one by one and Tooru lets him. He wonders how many he will receive from him.

When Wakatoshi washes his hair, he wants to make him stop and do it himself, but the man tells him to stay still. He lets himself close his eyes.

He actually falls asleep at some point.

He wakes up when Wakatoshi shakes him gently.

“I shall bring you to your room now, so try to stay awake for a little longer.”

He nods.

Wakatoshi helps him get out of the tub and wraps a large towel around him. He follows him out of the bathroom and lets him lead him to his apparent room. Others usually called it cage without giving him false hope.

But this hope doesn't seem to be false.

Wakatoshi opens yet another door.

“Here we are.”

The first thing Tooru spots is the giant, king-sized bed. The room is spacious, it contains a giant wardrobe, which occupies one whole wall. There is also a huge window which during the day must illuminate the whole room with the brightest of colors, and there is also a balcony.

“I hope it is alright.”

Tooru turns to watch him in disbelief. And then Wakatoshi is close to him, a gentle hand on his cheek. Tooru involuntarily clutches on the towel around him.

“I hope it _is_ alright.”

“Yeah, it is...”

Because it's more than he could have ever imagined.

Wakatoshi lets him sit on the bed and then offers him some light, fresh clothes. “These are mine. I did not know what would fit you, so these will have to do for the night.”

It really isn't a problem, Tooru wants to tell him.

Wakatoshi lets him put on the t-shirt and underwear on and then tells him to lie down. He crawls in bed with him and Tooru thinks that this is finally it. “How do you want me?” he asks, quietly. He prepares himself for whatever request.

“May I kiss you, Tooru?”

Brown eyes widen but he nods nonetheless.

He has never been kissed before, so when Wakatoshi's lips come in contact with his, he doesn't know how to react. He lets him do as he pleases, still ready, still waiting, only to discover there is nothing to wait for. Wakatoshi pulls away soon, then lies down onto one of the pillows.

“I do not want to force you to do anything you are not comfortable with.”

“But you bought me.”

“You are not an object.”

“But I will let you do whatever you want. You already gave me more than ten years of confinement did.”

“How old are you?” Wakatoshi asks then.

“I'm twenty.”

Wakatoshi kisses him again at that, presses him into the mattress and makes sure that when he pulls away Tooru's lips are red and swollen. “You need to rest now. Are you hungry perhaps?”

“A little.” _A lot_ , actually. He rarely gets decent meals. He is not underfed, but he rarely ever ate something with an actual taste.

“I will make the maids prepare you something.”

Tooru blinks. “You have maids?”

“Yes. I asked them not to come welcome us. I did not want you to feel any kind of pressure. Tomorrow I will have you meet everyone,” Wakatoshi explains. His kindness makes Tooru's chest flutter. He licks his lips gently, then finally lets himself enjoy the softness of the bed sheets to the fullest.

“Why did you buy me?”

“To set you free.” Another kiss. “Now rest.”

With that, Wakatoshi stands up and leaves the room, leaving Tooru on his own. He brings his fingers to his lips, feels the incredible warmth that still lingers on them.

Freedom, huh?

It almost doesn't seem real. It probably isn't. But at least for not, it is better than what it was.

There are no more chains or ropes. He will be sleeping in a warm bed, with clean clothes. He will be able to eat and bathe on a regular basis. Wakatoshi might have not asked him yet, but he decides he will do his best to make himself worth it.

 


End file.
